Back from America
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: After the hosts come back, their guests were overjoyed!But they had mixed feelings about the Haruhi who came back. Meaning the proper young lady version of the Hostess. Will her friends accept her?
1. Chapter 1

**Renge's POV**

Its been over a year since the Host Club went abroad to America. We haven't seen them since the day they left. We were all too busy, but we never forgot them. We still visit the Music Room from time to time, just to make sure everything was alright. But today was the day all the girls in the school has been waiting for. The hosts were coming back! Sure Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, and Mori are all in college. But we know their still going to be there. They can make things work like that. But what we didn't expect was the arrival. Of course they showed up, but the only problem was that Haruhi wasn't there! The day she left, we found out she was a girl not a boy. It was very unexpected. But we were fine with it, her and Tamaki were dating. It was all fine. Anyways we all expected the hosts to come as their regular selves. The school had a whole ceremony for them. Everything was the way we expected it to be, until a girl came onto the stage with the hosts.

"I'm so sorry i'm late!" She apoligized

She wore the yellow Ouran highschool uniform. She had long brown hair with small yellow hair bows on one side of her hair. She was extremely cute! But we had no idea who this mystery girl was.

"Um... Who are you?" I ask

"You don't recognize me?" She asks

I shook my head as she took a breath and held her head up.

"Its very nice to see you all again. My name is Haruhi Fujioka." She bowed


	2. Chapter 2

_"Um... Who are you?" I ask_

_"You don't recognize me?" She asks_

_I shook my head as she took a breath and held her head up._

_"Its very nice to see you all again. My name is Haruhi Fujioka." She bowed_

* * *

"H-h-Haruhi?" The Audience yelled in surprise

"Is it really you?" Asks Renge

"Yes it is. Hello Renge" Haruhi replies

"B-but, you look so different!" She continued

"It was a slight requirement..." Haruhi said

"A requirement?" Says Renge, confused

"Yes, you see Haruhi is going to be the next Mrs. Suoh" Blushes Tamaki

"Y- yo-you mean..." Renge stutters

"Yes, me and Tamaki are engaged." Smiles Haruhi

Then they all jumped to see a gold ring on Haruhi's left hand on her ring finger. It wasn't any sort of joke, Tamaki was going to marry Haruhi! The Audience was more shocked than they were a few minutes ago! They were expecting a home coming, not an Engagement announcement. Haruhi noticed all the faces and shocked stares she was getting and smiled.

"Everyone, I know it was all so sudden but we didn't have any contact with anyone in the school. We were all too busy with school, so we didn't have a chance to visit either. We are all very sorry for our long absence but were back, and everything will be back to the way it was as soon as possible!" She smiled

"How do we know that?" Someone in the audience disagreed

"Were the host club! Anythings possible, as long as we entertain our guests right?" She smiled even brighter than before

Everyone all blushed, they weren't used to such a girly Haruhi. It was something they have to get used to! Haruhi was their friend, and they have to accept her for who she was. She was going to be a Suoh soon so it made sense. Everyone took a deep breath and smiled.

"Welcome back Host Club!" They cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

All the girls waited patiently infront of the Music room's doors. All of them were nervous and excited. They wondered what the theme was going to be today. Was it a tropical paradise? A haunted house? Or a Traditional Japanese theme?! They didn't know but they knew the hosts had planned but they had a good feeling it was going to be special. As the doors opened and the girls walked in, they were surprised to see many different things! Their were different seating areas, different decorations, and the hosts were all wearing different costumes!

"What is this?" Asks Renge

"Our theme is Memories, we wanted you all to remember the times we all had before we left~" Giggled Honey

They turned around to see a wall full of pictures, and small things like Haruhi's freebies, recipes to the cakes Honey ate, the old book that Kyoya kept to orginize the clubs arrangements, old costumes, and many more. A small movie played showing memorable moments like the courage test on halloween, the masquerade ball, the time they went to the beach! Everything was there! Honey wore a princess outfit, Mori was in his samurai costume, the twins were wearing their Chesire cat cosplay, Kyoya wore his waiter outfit, and Haruhi and Tamaki were wearing their renaissance costumes from the festival. They had different sweets in different tablewear prepared. Their was different guests like Nekozawa-kun, Kanako-chan and her fiance, Kasanoda-kun, Ayame-chan, and Shiro-kun who was already in middle school. They had everything they ever did with them here.

"I'm so happy..." Sobbed Renge

"Me too" Cried another

"Of course you are!" The twins said

"The host club was made to make girls happy after all!" Haruhi laughed

And that was how the host club returned.

* * *

**I am so sorry its so short! I'll have a long chapter by next week! I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Leavepandasalone**


	4. Extra Adventure:Lobelia

**Warning: A little un relevant to my story. I had this idea in my head for quite some time now and decided to put it in. Just think of it as an extra.**

* * *

Its been a few weeks since the host club's return. Haruhi wasn't much of a host anymore, she does entertain guests like she always did but not in the way she did before we knew she was a girl. She was more of like a maid now. She served the guests, answered questions, and kept the hosts out of trouble. The twins were entertaining a group of girls, Hani and Mori were playing with another group, Tamaki was pleasing some guests, Kyoya was keeping track of the clubs money, and Haruhi was serving instant coffee and snacks.

"Thank you very much Haruhi" Says Kokoro

"No problem" Haruhi replies

Meguchi Kokoro was the new guest in the host club. She was one of Haruhi's friends and classmates. She came everyday and brought instant coffee because Haruhi was unable to because of the "slight change" Haruhi was going through. The hosts saved her from going to Lobelia Academy, explaining to her what had almost happened to Haruhi there. All was peaceful in the music room. Until Haruhi stopped in her tracks.

"Eh? Whats wrong Haruhi?" Asks Tamaki

"I hear music" She replies

"Yes, I hear it too" Continues Renge

"I as well" Says Kokoro

The music was none other than classical music. It gave off a dramatic vibe that made the boys frozen. The room lights went off and three girls suddenly appeared. This music was none other than!

"Lobelia~" Someone sang

"Lobelia~" Sang Another

"Lobeliaaaa~" Someone sang in a high note

" Academy, College. Amakusa Benio" Said Lady Benibara

"Lobelia~" They sang

"Also College, Maihara Chizuru" Continued Lady Suzuran

"Lobelia~" They sang again

"Also 3rd year, Tsuwabuki Hinako" Said Lady Hinagiku

"Lobelia~" They finished

"We are St. Lobelia Academy's white lily league but people call us..." Says Benio

"Oh brother..." Kokoro rolls her eyes

"THE ZUKA CLUB!" They yell all together

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We already went over that in episode 9 and 19!" Yells Kaoru and Hikaru

"We have come to save a few damsels in distress!" Yells Hinaku

"There are no damsels here! All of us are happy in the host club, in Ouran academy" Says Renge

"But there is still that lovely young maiden who pretended to be a boy! We cannot accept that if she's still in that state! Now where is Miss Fujioka?" Asks Benio

The three turn around to see a young girl wearing a maid's costume.

"Excuse me but do you know where Miss Haruhi is?" Benio asks again

"Oh but I am Haruhi" Haruhi smiles

"Miss Fujioka?!" Yells the group

"Yes for now, but you see I am going to marry Tamaki" She continues

"No we cannot accept that either! We will take both you and Miss Meguchi as well! Thanks to the host club, we lost our new student and future club member!" Sobs Chizuru

"So we will ask both of you young maidens again, will you-" Benio gets cut off

"Declined" Says Haruhi and Kokoro

"Very well then, will just have to force you two" They say

With a snap of their fingers, all of their fans and the Zuka club members surrounded them.

"What do you say now?" Asks Benio

"We still say no" Smiles Kokoro

"We like it here, its a place full of kind, and caring people. They don't force us to do anything. They are not the kind of men you suspect them to be. They don't play with girl's hearts. All they wish to do is to make them happy" Continues Kokoro

"Fine then. Ready?" Asks Chizuru

"READY!" The girls say

"Your all making a mistake" Says Kokoro, pointing at all the angry guests behind them

The girls threw their cakes at the club as Kokoro takes Haruhi's hand and runs out the door as they distract them. They ran as far as they could and even ran out the school. When they knew that the Zuka club was far behind them, they started walking in a nearby graveyard.

"Is this your mother's grave Haruhi?" Kokoro asks

"Yes. She died when I was in elementary school" Haruhi replies

They kneel down and greet Mrs. Fujioka. Eventually the hosts and the guests arrived in the graveyard and decides to say hello to Haruhi's mother as well. Their runaway turned into a trip to Mrs. Fujioka's grave. The Zuka club decided to give up and go home. When everyone left the host club said goodbye to Haruhi's mother and back to the music room. Everything was a complete mess! After they cleaned it up, Kokoro's car arrived in time.

"Thank you Kokoro" Smiled Haruhi

"Heh heh. See you all tommorrow!" She calls to them

And with that, the Hosts had another great adventure.


End file.
